North and West
by Miss Megz
Summary: Everyone knows that the West and North are at odds with eachother but what happens when the cold heartless Lord Sesshoumaru meets up with the equally heartless Lady of the North? Will sparks of love fly or sparks from their swords?Complete
1. The plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but owning Sessy would be great!

Laying by a lake; having nothing to do. What a pleasure it is after having been busy from the moment of waking to now. That would have been the thought going through Lord Sesshoumaru's mind if he had been awake to think it. But he isn't, he's asleep. Asleep underneath a tree near the crystal Lake close the place where so many call home.

A place where the road weary traveler can rest his fatigued body and not worry if anything will attack, a place where demons, half demons, and humans can call sanctuary, a place where a hot meal is served morning, noon, and night. Can such a place exist where there are rooms so luxurious that the guests wonder what the lord himself sleeps on? Such a place does exist and the people who have been fortunate enough to find it deep within the province of the West have affectionately called Shiro. An odd name for an even odder place.

The West isn't always the best place to be though. For the enemy of the West is the North; an equally powerful province. The two provinces have been at odds since before anyone could remember. The two sides aren't constantly fighting but one wrong move by the other a war is started that drags the rest of Japan eventually into. At one time these provinces were constantly at war but after complaints from the rest of Japan the two sides slowed the war down until it came to a stop.

Sesshoumaru had just recently returned from wandering the wilds of Japan. Rin had yet to see such a place as Shiro and the West period so she was still looking at everything and wandering everywhere. Jaken was just as relieved to return. He was only because he no longer had to play babysitter with Rin. That was someone else's job now. Not that Rin was a handful she was just annoying. To Jaken anyway but then again Jaken just plain hates humans and hates the fact Sesshoumaru has allowed a human child to follow him. Not that what Jaken likes or dislikes is all that important.

A woman walked outside. She is a half demon with black hair and white ears. She is a servant in Shiro and was sent to get the sleeping lord. Meekly she walks up to oblivious demon.

"My lord," she whispers. It is well known the temper Sesshoumaru has for those that startle him. "My lord," a little bit louder. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru is a heavy sleeper unless it's Rin that is crying out for him. "My lord," finally a reaction. Sesshoumaru wakes with a start and scares the already nervous servant.

"What is it Areihu?" Sesshoumaru asked slightly annoyed his nap was interrupted.

"The lords of the South and East are here," was her meek answer. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and stood up and walked off. The servant returned to do her other duties. Sighing under his breath he walked into the Great Hall that was meant for dinner and important meetings with the other lords.

"How nice of you to join us Sesshoumaru," an elder bird demon snapped, "we have been waiting here for sometime now. Next time we visit your lands we expect punctuality." Sesshoumaru simply sat down. He was used to the old bird snapping at him about anything. "Answer me when I talk to you!" the bird lord yelled.

"You should remember Kratas you are a guest in my lands. Raising your voice at me and ordering me to speak will get you no where but thrown out of my lands and back onto yours," Sesshoumaru calmly stated. Lord Kratas immediately shut his beak.

"You are too hot headed Kratas," the horse demon laughed.

"You do not take things seriously. Old age has made you forget Mishu," Kratas grated. The horse demon rolled his eyes. Looking at the three lords the fact that Sesshoumaru is the youngest is obvious. The meeting move don as usual with Kratas, lord of the East, yelling at Sesshoumaru every chance he got and Sesshoumaru showing he had a much calmer side than what his family in the past has shown. It has been known that the dog demon lords of the west have a terrible temper and are easy to provoke.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the Great Hall once the meeting was over and had to once more return to his lordly duties. _'Why do I stay away so long? Work here always piles up when I stay away too long'_ Sesshoumaru mentally sighed.

Meanwhile in the north

A woman with silver hair paced the hall of her palace. Her eyes were green and fierce. Her face marked by the same stripes as Sesshoumaru. She is the lady of the North. Her beautiful red and white kimono fluttering slightly as she sharply turned. A servant meekly walked up to her.

"My lady the western lord has declined your request to see him alone in the North," the servant told afraid of the fate of the barer of bad news.

"Is that son a bitch afraid of me?" she yelled.

"I doubt it Lady Kairi. He replied he will not see you on your lands," the servant shut his eyes tight afraid of her wrath.

"And I refuse to see him on his! Damn it! He's terrible. How will I get to meet him," she began pacing again.

"It is a known fact that Lord Sesshoumaru leaves the West for long periods of time," the servant offered. Lady Kairi stopped.

"That's it! I get him while he leaves," she smiled a smile that could send chills down anyone's spine.

"If I may be so bold my lady, why is it you wish to meet with the lord of the West so badly?" the servant asked.

"If I kill him, his stupid younger half breed brother takes over and the West will be that much easier to conquer!" Kairi explained. The servant nodded then left. Kairi walked to a window that overlooked her lands and in the distance one could see the boundary of the West. "One day your fruitful lands will be mine and the race of all dog demons under my command," she muttered to really herself.

Ooo! I'm ending there! Sorry its short I tried to make it long but I couldn't. I'll aim to make the next chapter longer. I will update this fic sometime Friday.


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if Sessy's being sold I'll buy!

It had been at least a few months and Sesshoumaru had left the West to once more return to the wilds of Japan with Rin, Jaken, and of course Au-Oun (did I get that right?). Everything was in order and even a few months ahead so he didn't have to worry about coming back and working until the sun comes up the next day.

As they walked Rin was humming and of course it was annoying Jaken, Sesshoumaru didn't really care of course. "_The moment Lord Sesshoumaru turns his back I'll lose her in the forest. At least I'll get a little while without that annoying human' _Jaken thought.

Kairi hid nearby, she was following them. Her plan was to capture Rin and use her as bait to get Sesshoumaru onto her lands and to his doom. One problem; she had never seen Sesshoumaru and he had never seen Kairi. She was going on the fact he was a dog demon like her with the same stripes as her and he has a crescent moon on his forehead which is said to be a symbol of great power. _I doubt that crescent is even real. No demon alive today has such power_ she thought. Kairi doubted the rumor that he has a crescent on his forehead. She smelt his scent and stayed even more concealed that is until she saw him. From her hiding spot she watched him. The way his hair moved as he walked, the fluidity he voice had, the way he even walked. Everything about him amazed her. _Get a grip. You are after to kill him. Not to fall into a daze by just how great he looks_ she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru stopped and in one sniffed knew he was not alone. The scent was that of a female dig demon he gripped the hilt of Tokijin and faced the spot where she was hiding.

"Come out or die where you stand," he ordered. Kairi snapped from her thoughts and realized he had spotted her. So much for her plan. She stepped out of her hiding spot and smiled an evil smile at him.

"Let me guess; you are the demon lord Sesshoumaru," she smirked she could feel how dangerous he was and he could feel the same.

"You guess correctly," Sesshoumaru watched her.

"I am the lady of the North," Kairi knew this would get him on his guard. _So this is the heartless lady of the North_ Sesshoumaru thought. He couldn't help but admire that this was his opponent.

"Rin get back," he ordered and both rulers drew their weapons. Rin climbed on Au-Oun's back and Jaken moved Au-Oun back.

"Protecting a human Sesshoumaru? That seems unlike you," Kairi laughed. Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes and sent a blast from Tokijin at her. She of course deflected it with her own sword. It had gone on long with both opponents equally matched. Neither could get a blow to hit the other. Finally both sides had to give up because this was pointless. "I have to admit you are a better fighter than I thought you'd be," Kairi couldn't help but compliment him.

"You are far better opponent than rumored to be" Sesshoumaru commented and walked off with Rin still on Au-Oun with Jaken at the reigns. Kairi stood there _he is good. I'm surprised he isn't taken_ she thought then walked away mentally smacking herself for even thinking such a creature as him was even in the same league as her.

"He is my arch rival and thus not available," she said then sighed, "but I would like to see him again."

Sesshoumaru walked and though Jaken thought his mind was on getting Naraku it was on Kairi. _She is the Northern lady and my enemy. It must be that way. _Rin started humming again and Jaken of course could say nothing because his lord and master was right there.

At night they stopped and Rin was fast asleep and Jaken was muttering about something. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked off he smelt Kairi again and was not about to pass up the opportunity to see her again. He had convinced himself it was just to fight her because if he won he got the Northern lands.

Kairi smelt Sesshoumaru coming "well it looks like he's ready to lose his lands," both had gotten themselves convinced that they were out for the others lands. Sesshoumaru appeared. "Prepared to lose?" she smiled.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin. Kairi drew her sword. Both knew going in their true forms wouldn't work at all. Sesshoumaru couldn't attack her when they were both in their true form and the worst Kairi would be able to do is give him a sore shoulder. The battle raged on for a little longer but both were getting just a little too fond of the closeness. Both jumped apart with thoughts in their head that they knew shouldn't be there.

"You have polluted my mind you filthy westerner!" Kairi spat.

"You dare accuse me of such a thing," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and gripped Tokijin's hilt tight. The fight started again this time with misplaced fury. Again it didn't last long they couldn't seem to get serious about the fight. Their minds kept wandering.

"A battle seems to be an option not available to us," Kairi commented.

"So it seems," Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tokijin and Kairi sheathed her own sword; both now at a complete loss on what to do. "It appears we are enemies who can not be," Sesshoumaru hid his sigh.

"So it appears," Kairi watched him carefully even though she knew it was foolish. _This is pathetic why can't I kill him?_

_How petty. I can not kill her. Rin has made me soft_ Sesshoumaru thought. Some how the thought of being soft didn't matter as much as he thought it would.

"My father would die if he knew I was here with you so close," Kairi smirked a bit.

"Your father is still alive?" he asked. He knew nothing about the North.

Kairi nodded, "what about you?"

"I only have my younger brother," Sesshoumaru answered with sight distain.

"And you two don't get along," Kairi laughed.

"Not at all," Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was talking with her.

"Why are our lands at war?" Kairi asked. Sesshoumaru was silent neither of them knew. "Why are we fighting if we don't know the reason?"

"Because our ancestors fought and so do we," that was the best answer he could think of. _I have fallen for him_ Kairi thought. _Can it be? I have fallen for her?_ Sesshoumaru thought. His own enemy he had fallen for. He listened and knew there were northerner's coming. "This meeting is cut short" he turned and left before the other northerners could get where he was. Kairi sniffed and knew why he left.

_He is a smart one _Kairi sighed _he knew when to leave. He is no coward. _Sesshoumaru walked back to where he had made camp. Rin was still asleep and of course there were plans to meet her again. Both were still in denial but what is to be expected. This is a tale of Juliet and her Romeo. And such a tale can only end in sorrow.


	3. Authors note

Okay! I am not updating this until I get reviews!


	4. Our lord in love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I'm so sorry I was away so long! I got sick the day I updated and couldn't go on anymore! But now I'm back and will be on more regularly. Also I have decided instead of nagging you people to review I give you this. If you are too lazy to review then I'm too lazy to update. And yes this is fair.

And at the end of the second chapter I realized this was like Romeo and Juliet. I just don't know it if will be a Romeo and Juliet ending

Kairi around in the gardens of her lands Sesshoumaru of course was in her head and had been since he left. Neither had seen the other. It was just too risky to do such a thing. They were sworn enemies and had to stay that way. To be together meant death and to be apart meant loneliness and misery. But that wasn't new to either of them; their lives had always meant sacrifice, loneliness, and misery. She sat on the flowers that had bloomed in a supposedly infertile spot. She could still smell Sesshoumaru. He had snuck over and planted these here for her and they grew to fast. She let herself smile Sesshoumaru wasn't the way people made him out to be.

_If only there was a way to be together,_ she mentally sighed. The western lord had brought out the kinder side in her but she hardly showed it to anyone. Those that did notice it could only wonder why there was such a gleam in her eye when her thoughts drifted. Around everyone Kairi did not smile but those that knew her well enough knew if you could see her soul, you'd see a huge grin.

Sesshoumaru sat near the lake his thoughts drifting to the fetching northern lady.

_This is ludicrous. How could I have fallen for Kairi? How…..wait a minute I used her name, I gave her flowers. I love her. I do but our love is what can bring our lands and worlds to ruin_ he laid down on the slightly moist grass. He wanted to see her again, wanted the breathe in her scent. She was first dog demon to catch his eye; hell, she was the first anything to catch his eye that wasn't a weapon.

Shikobira and Kiba watched from inside Shiro (I love those two characters and I love Suka. So you'll find them in my fics dotted here and there) both knew something was up but neither could figure out what so of course the wise Suka was questioned.

"Sesshoumaru is acting so strange Suka. Neither of us can figure it out," Shikobira sighed. Suka laughed gently.

"You both are as blind as Inuyasha. It seems our lord has fallen in love," Suka smiled. Shikobira and Kiba looked at each other. They knew better than to bring such a thing up in front of Sesshoumaru because just like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru would deny the whole thing. Those two were similar in many ways. Both wolf dogs wondered just how long they could keep such a thing a secret.


	5. Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but this story idea is mine!

I'm back people! Can you believe it? I finally have ideas for my fics. Well this one anyways. Not many ideas though so I'm going to start to end it.

Sesshoumaru could not bear the thought anymore. He had to go see Kairi and be with her, even if it would only be a short time.

_I love her. I do and refuse to live in misery. For so long I have lived without happiness. Now I will live with happiness_ he thought as he leapt silently through the night to the North to leave the beloved Kairi a note on where to meet him. _I have been sent a chance at love. I will not let it slip through my fingers_ he landed softly on Kairi's balcony. Inside was the northern lady sleeping. Sesshoumaru of course would not wake her. Silently he left the folded note near the bed and indulged himself for one moment and kissed her on the forehead (so unlike Sessy huh?) then left as silently and quickly as he came.

Kairi woke suddenly from the dream Sesshoumaru was in her room while she slept. She looked about and there was a note she knew it was from Sesshoumaru because it had his scent all over it and her room smelt of him. She breathed in his scent and opened the note. It read:

_Kairi,_

_I have decided that both of us for too long have we lived doing what is best for others. It is now time to do what is best for us. I will be waiting in the forest bordering both our lands, right in the line of our lands_

_Sesshoumaru_

Kairi gasped and let the note fall to the ground. Her heart in her throat. She smiled and fell back onto the bed her eyes glazed.

_I will come_ she leapt from the bed and changed into a much better kimono and was out the door and racing to see Sesshoumaru. _It is now time to do what is best for us_ rang in her head as she ran. She could smell him and what a wondrous smell it was.

In the distance she could see him and ran all the faster. She was so happy that they would be together _let our castles crumble along with our rule_ she thought.

Sesshoumaru tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he saw Kairi coming. He was having second thoughts but didn't dare humour such thoughts. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Kairi. She slowed as she reached him and fell into his embrace; both expected it to be unnatural feeling but it seemed so natural. So right.

"I am glad one of us had the courage to say such a thing," Kairi sighed. Being so close was unusual to both. Neither noticed or cared what once was.

"A time of misery is over," Sesshoumaru answered he didn't want to let her go. All he wanted to do was hold her and make time stop.

A servant walked into Kairi's room looking for her. Some urgent business had come up and she was needed.

"My lady?" the servant asked and walked timidly around the room. The servant found the note on the floor and read it and gasped and rushed out to get the guard.

It did not take long for the guard to find Sesshoumaru and Kairi standing just like they were. Sesshoumaru was first to notice them. He gently released Kairi to bring his hand to the Tokijin. Kairi turned to see what had gotten Sesshoumaru on his guard. She went wide eyed _oh no! They found us! _She thought. Kairi tried to get the guards to not attack Sesshoumaru but couldn't. They claimed she was bewitched by the evil lord of the west. Sesshoumaru fought hard but in the end lost. He had been captured he let one growl that echoed through the forest.

A guard turned towards the sound and knew it was their lord's hidden cry of defeat. He quickly ran to the nearest bell and rang it. All knew what it meant. Every soldier in the west was soon out of Shiro and ready to die to get their lord back.

Sitting chained in the dungeon was Sesshoumaru. Bloody and beaten and chained by the wrists to the wall. No one listened to Kairi when she ordered them to free him. They merely beat him harder and cursed him for bewitching their ruler. Now he was too weak to even walk without support. _I die for love_ he thought weakly and knew come sunrise he would be dead. Kairi thrashed around in her room, she was locked in and no one would let her out. She cried out the pain of her broken heart as she smelt the scent of Sesshoumaru's blood get stronger.

The soldiers came quicker when they smelt their lord's blood. The guards on the borders of the North had warned the soldiers that the western army was coming to regain their lord.

"Let them come. The west will be easier to conquer when they are gone," the caption of the soldiers laughed. Kairi heard this and knew now their lands and rule would crumble to the ground. Tears fell freely as her cries became silent. In the dungeon Sesshoumaru could smell the soldiers _so here comes the cavalry_ he thought and closed his eyes.

A war broke out and during the battle; Kairi broke free from her gilded prison to get Sesshoumaru. Down the stone steps she ran and got to the dungeon.

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped at the sight of his broken body. Quickly she freed him, "can you walk?"

"Not without help," was his weak reply. With a grunt she pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him out of the dungeon and to the tops. "You have to go back with the soldiers," she knew this would mean that they would never be together.

"You must come with me," he stumbled as Kairi quicken the pace. It was too fast for someone as injured as him.

Kairi bit her bottom lip, "I can not let my soldiers fight to the death to protect me and I leave with you anyways." Tears fell freely from her eyes. Sesshoumaru smelt the salt and felt his own tears.

"This war will end though. That we must do," he answered. Kairi nodded and walked over to a soldier of the west.

"Do not tell anyone I helped you. If they ask tell them you found him," she told the soldier. The soldier nodded and helped his lord walk outside. Kairi ran off to the rooftops and watched as the western soldiers turned and walked back to the west with Sesshoumaru walking in the front with the aid of two soldiers. "Goodbye my love," tears fell freely from her eyes still as she watched the only man she would ever love limp form her life forever.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Kairi and felt the pain knowing that they could never be together _I love you_ he thought but knew she wouldn't get his silent message.

Once back in the west, Sesshoumaru was brought to the infirmary to have a healer tend to his wounds. After his wounds were healed, the west returned to normal, well as normal as it gets when your lord is Sesshoumaru. Suka, Shikobira, and Kiba all watched Sesshoumaru for a while and knew that he was miserable and would be for a long time.

Kairi sat in the garden Sesshoumaru had planted for her and was silent as she sat. No servant dared to go near her while she was in such a state.

"Think she truly loved the western lord?" a servant asked another.

"Doubtful. Westerners are known for trickery," the other answered. Both nodded and walked off. Kairi had heard them but didn't care she loved him and he loved her. Suddenly Kairi got up and walked off to the borders of her lands and there on the other side of the border was Sesshoumaru. Both stared at each other for a while. Sesshoumaru gave her a sad smile and then walked off. Kairi watched him leave and could hear the wind whisper to her:

I love you

"I love you too," she whispered but knew the wind would not carry her message to him.

_This is forever_ both thought as they reminisced about their short time together and the happiness they felt _that too will last forever_

What'd ya think? I hope you like it. I'm done now but if you people want a sequel I can easily arrange that.


End file.
